Coeur brisé
by coeur-de-sang666
Summary: Harry Potter trahi par le ministére et enfermé chez ses tuteurs sera sévérement maltraité jusqu'à ce que sa magie aidée de Merlin fasse des siennes et l'enméne dans un autre temps....
1. Chapter 1

Il voulait mourir, lui le sauveur du monde sorcier ne désirait qu'une seule chose : la mort, la paix.... Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie misérable qu'il avait, on dirait que tous les malheurs du monde c'était concentré sur ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie pour mériter ça, peut-être qu'il s'était mis à dos un dieu ou une déesse ou peut-être tous tient pourquoi pas ca lui correspondait bien !! Et voila qu'il se mettait à délirer, bientôt il allait sombrer dans la folie et alors là tout serait perdu... Mais peut être que ça serait mieux finalement... Après tout il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait regretter de cette vie maudite qu'il avait en ce moment...

Ah ! Avec des "peut-être" et des "si" il referait le monde, lui !!!

Cet été avait été le pire de tous... son oncle s'était déchainé contre lui...pire que d'habitude… Il avait osé franchir la frontière qui le séparait pour devenir son tortionnaire...

Et le monde dehors était encore plus pourri qu'avant... C'était à cause de ces enfoirés de gens du ministère qu'il était ici. Parce qu'il faisait la guerre et arrivait à faire la magie sans baguette qu'on l'avait renvoyé et enfermé chez ses tuteurs le privant aussi de sa magie tant qu'il serait dans cette maison.

Son désir de mourir était tel que sa magie prit le relai, sans cela il mourrait dans les quelques heures à venir et qui viendrait chercher le survivant maintenant ? Qui se préoccupait encore de lui ? Ils étaient tous mort...mort...MORT......... Et merde... Oh par Merlin aidez-moi avant que mon oncle vienne......

Une aura grise l'enveloppa (il n'avait plus était blanc depuis un moment mais n'était pas noir pour autant) alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, conscient qu'en ce même moment quelque chose était en train de se produire. Et que cela devrait être important pour que les barrières qui le retenaient prisonnier s'effondrent enfin, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé...

**Dans son temps :**

Son oncle ouvrit la porte de son bon à rien de neveu décidé à lui donnait la correction de sa vie pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il voulait et peut être que son fils se mêlerait une fois de plus à l'apprentissage qu'il lui donnait : "Comment punir les monstres ?"

Après avoir ouvert les 5 verrous qui barraient cette porte, il entra dans un petit endroit miteux qui puait l'odeur du sexe, du sang.... et on pouvait sentir la douleur et la peur s'échapper de tous les pores des murs... Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette odeur !!! Rien que de la sentir et de penser à ce corps étroit où il s'enfoncerait avec plaisir dans quelques instants, son corps réagit instantanément et son sexe se réveilla ne demandant que le corps squelettique de cette abomination qui devait être roulé dans un coin de la pièce...

Il chercha dans la pièce le dit-corps. Mais ne trouvant rien, il alluma la lumière pour ne trouver qu'une pièce vide...VIDE ???!!!! Mais où avait-il bien pu passer bon sang ?!!

- Ah !!! Je te retrouverai morveux et je te baiserai jusqu'à ce que tu meures !!!! Cria t-il sous la colère d'avoir laissé s'échapper sa proie.

Il sortit de la pièce, violet et tremblant de fureur, et referma la porte en la claquant.

Le corps flottait... balloté à travers des âges...à travers le temps.... Il fut rejoint par son serpent Fire et ses plus précieuses affaires ainsi que par quelques vêtements. Un homme âgé qui avait une longue barbe blanche et d'une aura blanche rassurante le regarda s'éloigner espérant avoir fait le bon choix et qu'il trouve enfin le bonheur parmi sa famille... Le vieillard millénaire s'évapora petit à petit laissant faire le destin maintenant... Harry Potter avait toutes les cartes en main pour survivre...

**Dans un autre temps :**

Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, de l'herbe semblait-il mais il ne put faire d'autres constatations que la noirceur le gagnait enfin.....

Une femme à l'air pincé qui passait par là avec son collègue de sortilèges discutant tranquillement autour du lac, découvrit le corps ensanglanté et meurtri d'une jeune personne... Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur avec sa main pendant que son ami faisait léviter le corps.

Tous deux traversèrent Poudlard en courant sous l'œil interrogatif des élèves qui se demandaient ce qui ce passait et qui était cette personne pour que leur professeur de métamorphose courre, ce qui était beaucoup plus dérangeant que de voir Flitwick courir en retroussant sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans...

De même qu'une vague de magie secouait Poudlard comme réagissant au nouveau venu...

Le professeur Dumbledore alerté par ceci courut vers l'origine de ce bouleversement......

A peine arrivé à l'infirmerie que son occupante sauta sur eux délaissant le patient qu'elle était en train de soigner.

- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Fut sa seule réaction.

D'un même temps, elle entoura son ancien patient d'un rideau avant de faire de même pour le nouveau venu mais pas en le fermant complètement alors que le directeur arrivait essoufflé :

- Mais...que s'est-il passé ? Et qui est-ce par Merlin ??? Demanda t-il interrogatif à ses employés

- Albus je n'en ai aucune idée, nous l'avons trouvé, Filius et moi près du lac alors que nous marchions tranquillement.....

- Comment a t-il pu passer les protections de Poudlard, Albus ? Et qu'était cette vague de magie ? demanda ce dernier perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas...je n'en ai aucune idée... Filius voulez-vous bien me ramener Pomona et Horace s'il vous plait, merci.

A coté de lui, Pomfresh s'activait à garder son patient en vie tout en pâlissant à vue d'œil sous le nombre de blessures qu'il avait et qu'il avait eu. Les trois autres professeurs arrivèrent enfin quand Pomfresh finit à peu près de le soigner.

- Alors qu'a t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore, directeur de la majestueuse école nommée Poudlard, ou il se passait des choses bien étranges ces-temps-ci !!!

- Oh si vous saviez....Oh par Merlin c'est horrible....

- Enfin Madame Pomfresh parlez à la fin dit Slugorn énervé de ne pas savoir.

- Il...il a été...violé pendant des mois. Son anus est complètement déchiré un peu plus et il faisait une septicémie et bien d'autres choses... Il a aussi une hanche fêlée, les doigts de sa main droite cassés tous un par un, une jambe cassée, une cheville foulée, plusieurs côtes cassées et encore bien d'autres choses et ne parlons pas des anciennes blessures que j'ai décelé en lui... On dirait qu'il a fait une guerre à lui tout seul...Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a été battu, affamé, violenté, violé pendant des mois et ça date pas d'hier... C'est un enfant ! C'est monstrueux ! Ceux qui lui on fait ça ne méritent pas de vivre, c'est honteux ! déclara-t-elle rageuse pour les blessures qu'elle avait dues soigner sur cet enfant.

- Du calme Pompom, tempéra le directeur lui même en colère contre ces personnes. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Attendons qu'il se réveille, à votre avis dans combien de temps ?

- Dans environ 5 à 10 minutes vu ses réserves.

C'est à ce moment que Fire et ses valises arrivèrent au pied de son lit. Immédiatement le serpent fou d'inquiétude pour son maître rampa jusqu'à lui passant sa langue fourchue sur son corps, vérifiant son état jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait du résultat et se lova contre son cou.

Les professeurs qui avaient voulu intervenir ne firent rien après un geste d'arrêt de leur directeur.

L'enfant se mit petit à petit à bouger et à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Tout d'un coup des yeux verts pailletés d'argent s'ouvrirent en grand...


	2. Chapter 2

Note :

_italique_ = Fourchelangue

Histoire :

-Attention il se réveille prévint inutilement l'infirmière.

Le garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ayant l'air de se reprendre difficilement, il ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois avant de réussir à sortir un son correct de sa bouche. Sa voix alors anormalement brisée se brisa aussi doucement qu'un chuchotement et se répercuta dans l'air :

-Al…Albus ??? C'est toi ??? Est-ce bien toi ??? Je rêve n'est-ce pas ??? Ou alors je suis mort, c'est ça je suis enfin mort ! O merci Merlin, de m'avoir enfin autorisé à me libérer de mes tourments...

-Oui c'est bien moi mon enfant, raconte-moi tous répondit doucement le directeur intimement aussi à ses collègues de ne rien dire.

-Albus…Grand-père…Oh ! Grand-père si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… Pourquoi ma tu laissé tout seul là bas ? Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont fait de moi… Tu sais j'ai vraiment essayé de me reprendre, de faire mon deuil et de ne pas oublier pourquoi tu étais mort mais c'était tellement difficile mais Ron, Hermione et moi on est finalement parti à la chasse aux horcruxes comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je n'aurai jamais du accepter qu'ils viennent, ils sont morts à la destruction du deuxième pour Ron et dans une bataille contre les mangemorts pour Hermione…Ils nous avaient piégés cette bande de lâche et elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi comme beaucoup d'autres, elle était tellement anéanti par la mort de son fiancé…Tu aurais du la voir elle n'avait plus rien à voir en commun avec la meilleure élève de Poudlard après toutes ses épreuves, les morts, la faim, la peur du lendemain et celle de devoir trouver un endroit sur pour dormir…Echapper aux mangemorts et à Voldemort était malheureusement impossible tenaces comme ils sont, ce ne sont pas des serpents mais des sangsues ! Après leurs morts, je me suis rendu compte que je n'y arriverai jamais sans entraînement et plus de connaissance alors je me suis éclipsé du monde sorcier après en avoir averti Minerva et l'ordre du phœnix.. Je suis allé chez plusieurs communautés : les elfes, les nains, les vampires… et encore bien d'autres… Ils m'ont apprit leur savoir, leur culture et j'ai réussi, difficilement je dois les avouer à les relier à notre cause, et grâce à un sortilège de temps je ne suis parti que six mois. Six mois qui ont réussi à faire énormément de dégâts pendant mon absence bien que courte, ces bouffons noirs avaient pris une partie du pouvoir en Angleterre et une bonne partie des troupes de l'ordre avait été tué…

Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il reprit :

- Nous avons repris l'offensive sous mon ordre, celui de Minerva et celui de Snape. Nous nous sommes crées notre famille à Poudlard en quelque sorte la plupart d'entre nous avaient perdu leur famille alors on essayait du mieux que l'on pouvait de s'en trouver une…Minerva a tenu le rôle de grand-mère pour tout le monde, tu sais elle a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es mort elle n'avait plus cet air stricte tout le temps et nous réconfortait et nous remonter le moral quand les morts étaient trop nombreux de notre coté ou alors que la culpabilité d'avoir encore tué même des mangemorts nous assaillaient… Et Snape à tenu le rôle de Tonton pour tout le monde, qui l'aurait cru un jour que lui puisse protéger des griffondors ou encore deviennent un parent pour tous… Pour moi il était tellement plus tu sais, il avait réussi à mettre la haine pour les Potter de coté et était devenu mon amant… Si tu savais comme il était merveilleux, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et je crois que lui aussi… Mais il est vite mort, capturé par Voldemort lui même et tué dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir été torturé pendant des heures, tu sais j'ai bien essayé d'aller le sauver tous d'ailleurs mais on est arrivé trop tard… Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai cru perdre la tête et mourir de douleurs…c'était pire qu'un doloris pire que toutes les tortures que j'avais bien pu endurer…

A ce moment là Harry ne parlait plus vraiment pour Dumbledore mais plus pour lui même ce remémorant ses temps de sa vie…

- Remus, notre père adoptif à tous, aimé pour sa sagesse ses bons conseils et son acharnement à notre réussite, m'a relevé et remit sur pied difficilement lui même abattu par la mort de Tonks avec qui il avait fini par se marier. On avait perdu déjà notre mère adoptive mais aussi on perdait notre stratagème serpentard préféré, le coup a été rude pour l'ordre et ses membres… A la suite de ça, les plus jeunes sont morts ne faisant plus attention aux risques qu'ils prenaient : Ginny, Neville, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy qui s'étaient retournés contre leurs géniteurs, Sturgus aussi.

- La perte la plus dur que l'on du subir est celle de grand-mère cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle nous accompagnait dans cette guerre et était la dernière a avoir connu la première puisque Filius ou Fifi comme on l'appelait tous était mort. A la mort de grand-mère tout est allé de mal en pis et papa a lui aussi été tué par son créateur, ironique non ?

- Et moi je restais, résistance solide contre Voldemort à moitié mort par celle de sa famille mais les sorciers comptaient sur moi il m'affublait de tellement de nom : Harry Potter, le gardon-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-vaincra, Emeraude, le descendant de Griffondor, le phœnix, l'élu… Tant de nom et de croyance en moi mais moi j'étais juste Harry ou Eden qui fut mon surnom puis mon prénom au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait un sens dans les combats… Et j'ai continué pour ceux qui croyaient en moi mais le ministère à la solde de Voldemort s'est retourné contre moi et ils m'ont emprisonné chez mes tuteurs et même Kingsley un des dernier membres influent n'a rien pu faire. Chez les Dursleys ça a été l'enfer… grand-père…papy… dit-il en sanglots se jetant dans les bras ce celui-ci, ils m'on battu…et oh ! Par Merlin je me sens si sale… Ils m'ont…m'ont violé…

- Grand-père je t'en supplie laisse moi mourir j'en peux plus j'ai bien essayé de faire ce que tu attendais de moi après la révélation de la prophétie mais…je….je peux plus…

- Il reste encore un horcuxe et Voldemort est trop fort à chacune de nos anciennes rencontres je lui ai tenu tête que de justesse même si j'ai pu lui infliger des blessures ce n'est pas suffisant…

Tout le monde dans la pièce était abasourdi et en premier les deux malades qui étaient resté sans faire de bruits pour entendre qui était ce mystérieux garçon. Les professeurs eux étaient complètement ébahis et plus particulièrement Minerva et Filius même Dumbledore avait l'air surpris le garçon dans les bras. D'ailleurs celui se redressai lentement et aperçu alors tous ce qu'il avait raconté puis fronça les sourcils après avoir détaillé mieux les personnes présente dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose clochait…Plus il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé : cette lumière qui l'entourait, ce vieillard, cette impression de chaleur et de réconfort...

-Mais qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous plus jeune ? Semblant réfléchir le malade descendit des genoux de son grand-père pour faire les cent pas devant son lit quand un sifflement attira son attention :

_- Peut être ne te trouves-tu pas à la même époque_ suggéra Fire.

_-A la même époque ça veut dire quoi ça ?? Ne me dit pas qu'on aurait remonté le temps ?_ Devant le hochement de tête de son serpent il faillit perdre tout son sang-froid. _Et comment on sait dans quelle époque nous avons atterri ?_

_-Demande leur tous simplement. Au point où tu en es…_

_-Merci Fire. Très encourageant !_

Pendant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son serpent tout le monde c'était éloigné de lui à part Albus

-Et bien quoi vous avez peur d'un serpent ? Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais comme Fire me l'a si gentiment dit je crois que j'ai fait un saut dans le temps et donc je n'ai aucune idée de l'année dont j'ai pu atterrir… Alors en ? demanda interrogatif Harry

-En…. Répondit Albus.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : merci à tous pour vos reviews ca ma fait super plaisir et n'hésitaient pas à continuer à en laisser !!!

Quelques personnes m'ont demandé si ca allait être un slash et je dois bien avouer que pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée, désolé ! (enfin pas trop non plus !!!)

Bon allez j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire !!!! Gros Bisouxxxxxx à tous !!!!

-----

- En 1976, répondit Albus calmement.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai je suis maudit !!! s'exclama Harry ou Eden en s'écroulant sur son lit et en caressant doucement son serpent anxieux de la date à laquelle il se trouvait.

- Que se passe t-il, Monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall étonné de le voir aussi abattu.

- S'il vous plait....Minerva s'il te plait...Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Tu... tu étais ma grand-mère adoptive et je t'aime énormément, savoir que tu m'appelles comme a me montre à quel point j'ai perdu beaucoup. Et puis mon vrai nom maintenant c'est Eden le mi-Serpentard mi-Griffondor pas le Harry Potter aussi arrogant que son père et pur Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais bien que tu ne me connais pas mais s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à te considérer autrement que ma grand-mère pas après tout ce que nous avons affronté ensemble...

- D'accord Eden si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit une Minerva un peu déboussolé de l'amour que lui porter ce jeune homme et de sa vulnérabilité quand cela engageait sa famille. Elle était triste de le voir verser quelques larmes pour la question qu'elle avait posé, elle s'en voulait un peu il faut dire.

Je voudrais que tu m'en raconte un peu plus sur mon « Moi » du futur si ca ne te dérange pas...

- Non bien sur. Tu étais quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu nous a tous pris sous ton aile même si tu restais sévère envers nous, mais moins que ce que tu étais au début de ma scolarité. Depuis toujours tu as cherché à me protéger, tout d'abord en temps que ma directrice de maison ensuite comme meneur de l'ordre du phénix et enfin en tant que grand-mère... Cependant, nous t'avons vue dépérir à cause de la mort de Papy, même si tu ne le montrais pas. Je pense que cela t'as à toujours changé et tu n'as plus jamais hésité à attaquer et à utiliser la magie noire que vous nous avez enseigné Severus et toi. Tu étais un pilier solide de la résistance qui avait l'expérience de la première guerre et qui n'hésitais jamais. Tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui nous as beaucoup soutenus, surtout les plus jeunes qui n'avait personne... Puis tu es morte, tuée par tes anciens élèves des mangemorts de Serpentard.

Tout le monde étais ému dans la pièce de ce discours et plus particulièrement la principale concernée... Harry lui était perdu dans ses souvenirs, les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues....

- Si tu le veux..en ....souvenir en quelque sorte de celle que ta de moi, même si au fond je suis toujours la même, tu peux continuer de m'appeler grand-mère. Dit-elle doucement en se penchant vers lui et l'entourant de ses bras.

- C'est vrai ??? Vous.. Tu le veux bien ??? Devant son resserrement de la prise il continua tout de même de demander, je peux t'appeler grand-mère alors ??? Et il se blottit contre elle, ressentant au plus profond de son être la chaleur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait sans vraiment le connaitre et ca lui fit plus plaisir que tout cadeau qu'il aurait pu avoir !!! Il soupira de bienséance en sentant son odeur mélangé légèrement à son grand-père, une bouffée de bonheur monta en lui et il remarqua alors narquoisement :

- Je vois que tu es déjà avec grand-père !!!!

-Quoi ??!!! Mais pas du tout...c'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Vos odeurs se mélangent, ca ne sert à rien de nier !!! Je suis tellement content pour vous !!! ajouta-t-il, tout sourire..

Les collègues ébahis ne purent rien dire devant cette affirmation, de même que les deux élèves qui ne pipaient mots depuis le début. Les deux professeurs concernés ne dirent rien mais la légère rougeur qui les avait envahi parlait pour eux en fin de compte.

- Bon maintenant nous devons te trouver une nouvelle identité pour t'intégrer à Poudlard, déclara Albus content d'échapper à une discussion où il serait mal à l'aise.

- Mais ca veut dire que je pourrais plus vous appeler papy, grand-mère et Fifi ??? demanda d'une toutes petite voix Eden, chagriné à cette idée.

-Euh...ca va être compliqué Eden....

-Pourquoi ne dit tu pas tout simplement que tu es apparenté à Albus et Minerva ? demanda Fire qui trouvait que ces humains se compliquaient bien trop la vie à son goût.

Harry ou Eden traduisit aux professeurs ce qu'avait fait remarquer Fire.

-Hum on pourrait dire que tu es apparenté à moi, ce qui expliquerait ta puissance mais que n'a jamais vécu avec nous, et que tu viens étudier à Poudlard parce que tes tuteurs viennent juste d'être tué et cela expliquera aussi que nous ne savions pas que tu étais vivant. En manque de famille tu as adopté Minerva comme grand-mère et puisque tu es là depuis deux mois tu t'es très lié avec Filius ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas professeurs.

- Oh merci beaucoup papy c'est génial, dit-il en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les professeurs présents sourirent devant la joie évidente du plus jeune, heureux de pouvoir conserver une certaine famille autour de lui.

- Par contre il ne faut pas pour l'instant que les élèves soit au courant de ta véritable identité. Déjà que Voldemort sera très intéressé par ton cas...

- Oh mais ca j'ai l'habitude, c'est pas grave du tout.

- Qu'il vienne t'embêter l'homme au yeux rouges ou encore les élèves et je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe moi ! Menaça Fire qui avait néanmoins suivi la conversation.

- De toute façon je serai bien confronté à lui, parce que je le tuerai à cette époque ci. D'ailleurs il faudra que je vous parle pour la recherche des horcruxes mais je pense que ça peut encore attendre déclara t-il avec un regard appuyé pour Slugorn.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon nous aurons tous le temps d'en parler mais cela pourra attendre après la répartition de toute manière. D'ailleurs Pompom à votre avis quand sera t-il prêt à être réparti ?

- D'ici demain soir au rythme où sa magie le régénère.

- Oui je pense que c'est à peu prêt ca approuva le malade.

- Donc nous allons te laisser te reposer, s'exclama le directeur.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce à part Pomfresh qui retourna à son bureau et que Albus allait sortir.... Harry se lança enfin :

-Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu avec moi papy....s'il te plait le temps que je m'endorme, je me sens pas....

- Bien sur mon garçon, bien sur pas besoin de te justifier.

Alors que Fire s'enroulait autour de lui et que son grand-père s'asseyait à coté de lui et qu'il lui prenait la main... Il sentit doucement mais surement le sommeil l'envahir et il s'endormit d'une traite pour un repos bien mérité, fatigué de toutes ces émotions....


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos review et n'hésitez pas à en mettre cela me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer ou pas. Et surtout merci à ma correctrice sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas !!!! Voila je pense que c'est tous, allez je vais pas vous embêter longtemps et vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !!!!

Les deux voyeurs inconnus avaient retenu leur souffle pendant tout le monologue du nouvel arrivant et de la discussion qui en avait suivi... Ils en étaient restés sur le cul ! C'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas tous les jours qui entendait parler de quelqu'un qui venait d'un autre monde, c'était tellement bizarre et irréalisable..

Et ces deux curieux, normalement se détestant cordialement aujourd'hui n'avait pas cœur à se disputer... Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur coté jusqu'à ce que le bruns aux yeux bleu foncé et sex-symbol de Poudlard, ne pouvant plus se retenir, lâche subitement :

-C'est pas possible...je n'y crois pas...

-Black, -car oui c'était bien lui- tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Même les professeurs le croient et si en plus le directeur lui accorde sa confiance et lui permet de l'appeler Papy ce n'est pas pour rien ! Alors oublie tes idées stupides comme quoi cela peut être un Mangemort espion ou une quelconque bêtise que ton cerveau de véracrasses pourrait produire !

-Tais-toi Snivelus ! N'empêche que je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour Mac Gonagall dans cet état et qu'il l'appelle Grand-mère est vraiment choquant !!! Par Merlin on se croirait dans une dimension parallèle, c'est impossible !!!

- Pas impossible, on en a la preuve, ça c'est sur... Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas comment peut-il encore avoir toute sa raison après tous ce qu'il a vécu c'est humainement impossible ! Devant le sourire narquois de son voisin et avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit il lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds. Non pas impossible mais tellement difficile à croire. Comment a-t-il pu survivre en voyant tous ces morts autour de lui et tout le monde tomber ? Comment a-t-il eu la force de continuer encore à se battre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis comme toi après tout. Je me pose toutes ces interrogations mais je sais quelque chose c'est que je serai toujours là pour lui dans toutes les situations imaginables. Il a besoin d'amis et de soutien et je lui apporterai même si je ne suis pas encore son parrain !

- Moi aussi il pourra toujours compter sur moi et je le protégerais de ma vie s'il le faut...Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de devenir celui que j'étais pour lui mais...si il veut encore de moi et qu'il en a besoin on pourrait envisager un avenir dans ce sens...

- Je rêve Snape où tu deviens sentimental ???!!!

- C'est Severus. Devant sa mine ébahie et interrogative il répliqua : je suppose que vu que nous sommes les seuls au courant pour le moment nous allons devoir garder le secret et donc amener à se revoir pour discuter de la situation actuelle alors autant faire un effort tout de suite ca nous évitera d'autre disputes puériles.

-D'accord si tu m'appelles Sirius alors.

-Ok.

-Alors marché conclu.

Un silence calme se mit en place mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'était pas tendu mais c'était plutôt confortable.

-Tu sais ça fait tout drôle de savoir que le fils de James et de Lily se trouve dans la pièce à coté.

-Oui ne m'en parle pas. Comme quoi entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir.

Tous les deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de se recoucher et de se rendormir, fatigués de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Sans se douter que Dumbledore à coté les avait entendu et avait un sourire malicieux, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en lune. Heureux que ces deux-là arrêtent de se battre et qu'ils commenceraient au bout d'un moment à s'apprécier. Ou tout du moins à se supporter.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil ; sa main tenant toujours celle de son petit-fils venant du futur. Il avait l'air d'être un être exceptionnel mais il se sentait triste de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi pur que lui avait vécu autant. La vie n'épargnait personne et était décidément injuste.

Mais maintenant il serait là pour lui, tout comme les autres qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à le veiller, s'endormant parfois. Le lendemain serait un autre jour et notamment celui de sa rentrée. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'il s'intégrerait bien. Il posa un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse sur Harry, attendant son réveil...


	5. Chapter 5

Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos review ca fait super plaisir !!! Et n'hésitait pas à continuer de donner votre avis pour savoir si c'est toujours aussi bien ou s'il faut que j'arrête. Donc voila review review review !!!mdr

Voila un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé si ca a prit plus de temps mais le lycée me prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai pas mal de contrôle ces temps ci surtout que c'est bientôt les vacances !!!

Donc j'essaye en moyenne de poster une fois par semaine.

Par contre je ne pourrais rien poster pendant ces vacances car je pars une semaine à Amsterdam et après je suis chez mas grand parent pour réviser mon bac de français tranquille et il n'y a pas d'ordinateur donc désolé mais faudra alors attendre 15 jours.

Bon allez je vous embête pas plus avec ma life je vous laisse lire !!!

Gros bisouxxxx à tous !!!

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sortant d'un cauchemar ou il avait revu son oncle le violer…

Albus qui était avec lui le rassura d'une pression de main et d'un baiser sur le front. Il commençait vraiment à s'y attacher à ce petit ! Sa bouille d'ange était trop craquante malgré la dureté de son visage, l'air grave qu'il avait à tout moment ainsi que la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux nous montrant qu'il avait trop vécu pour son jeune âge peut être plus que certains adultes… Ca lui donnait un air de maturité et de tout savoir, quoi que ca devrait être vrai. Après tout il était dans le passé il connaissait tous, il savait le futur.

Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu l'amour qu'il portait à Minerva et à lui avait l'air sans borne…On voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa voix émue quand il parlait d'eux, qu'il ferait tous pour les protéger même au péril de sa propre vie.

Le voir dans ses cauchemars le peinait…Il ne pouvait rien faire à part l'adopter en quelque sorte et lui rendre l'amour qu'il lui portait même s'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son passé. Il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.

Comme le ferait certainement Minerva et Filius ainsi que Sirius et Severus d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Une voix le sortit de son monologue intérieur :

-Bonjour Papy !

POV Harry

Je me réveillai encore sur cette scène j'en avais marre, je voulais que tous s'arrête, enfin…

Une main chaude me tira de mes pensées moroses : Papy !

Il me regardait perdu dans ses pensées avec une lueur de tendresse et d'amour qui m'était destiné. Rien que de le voir me mettait du baume au cœur de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour moi ainsi que Minerva et Fifi que je pouvais empêcher la mort de beaucoup de gens…

J'avais des choses à changer mais tout d'abord il faudra s'occuper des horcruxes avec mes grands parents. C'était la priorité absolue il faut que Voldemort meurt et le plus vite possible on évitera comme ca que beaucoup d'étudiants le suivent et prennent la marque dont Severus.

Mais avant tout la répartition. Je n'avais pas envie d'y allait…

FIN POV Harry

-Bonjour Papy !

-Oh bonjour Eden ! Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ca !!! répondit-il moqueur.

-Bon à midi je vais te faire répartir, tu t'appelleras Eden Dumbledore si tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sur ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Il était ne faite transporté de joie il avait toujours rêvé de prendre le nom de son grand père !!! Et maintenant c'était possible !!!

-Par contre cela attirera l'attention de Tom donc tu devras être prudent même si je ne me fais pas beaucoup de souci pour ca. On dira que tu es mon petit fils et que jusqu'à maintenant tu avais un tuteur qui t'enseignait moi-même étant très pris et cela expliquera aussi ton niveau.

Tu viens du Japon, puisque tu le parles…

-Hum je parle aussi le français, l'allemand, le russe, l'espagnol, le chinois, le japonais, l'italien, l'arabe, le fourchelang et probablement toutes les langues magiques.

-Tu as un beau palmarès ! Ca a du te prendre beaucoup de temps pour en avoir étudié autant.

-Non pas vraiment j'ai comme qui dirait des facilités pour les apprendre.

-Bon très bien tu as beaucoup de chance. Alors continuons notre histoire : tes parents sont donc morts et ton tuteur a été tué dernièrement par des mangemorts. C'est pou ca que tu viens à Poudlard après pour ton histoire personnel ton passé et tout je te laisse faire. Ca te va ?

- Oui très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Parfait cela va bientôt être l'heure tu ferais mieux de t'habiller pour y aller.

-Tu m'as acheté des habits ???

-Oui selon ce qui tu m'avais dit. (dsl j'avais oublié ce passage donc voila Dumbledore est allé acheté des habits à Harry parce qu'il n'en a pas)

-Quel couleur ? demanda Eden prudent te légèrement horrifié par ce que son grand père avait pu choisir et par le scintillement de ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas j'ai choisi du noir, émeraude, rouge sang et argenté. Content ?

-Oui très, merci Papy ! cria Eden en ce jetant à son cou.

-Cette année tu veux avoir quoi un appartement, une chambre ou tu préfères dormir dans le dortoir ?

-Euh…en fait…euh j'aurai bien voulu dormir dans une chambre…dans vos appartements à Mamie et toi si ca te dérange pas…dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, en rougissant et bégayant.

-Bien mon chéri ! dit Minerva qui venait juste de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Allez lèves toi qu'on aille installer ta chambre et que tu ais le temps de prendre une douche et de te changer.

Il se précipita hors de son lit heureux comme un gamin, avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Ils partirent tous les trois au bureau du directeur, ou ils passèrent un tableau avec l'emblème de Poudlard et dont le mot de passe était Phoenix. L'appartement était sublime, et immense ! Le salon était d'une chaleureuse couleur bordeaux, et les autres pièces se partageaient les couleurs de chaque maison. Albus lui désigna une porte étant ca chambre, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir : c'était tous simplement magnifique ! Il n'avait jamais dormi dans une chambre aussi grande. Un lit a baldaquin immense trônait au centre de la pièce, il y avait aussi un bureau et une armoire en ébène. Les couleurs de la pièce se mélangeaient entre noir, blanc, rouge et émeraude. Le tout rendait un effet vraiment époustouflant !

C'était la chambre dont il avait toujours rêvé.

-Cette pièce s'accorde à tes désirs et ton Toi profond. En quelque sorte cela te reflète. Le renseigna Albus devant sa mine ébahie.

-Aller maintenant va prendre une douche et habilles toi. Tes affaires sont dans l'armoire. Indiqua sa grand-mère.

-Ok à tout de suite alors.

La salle de bain qui était relié à sa chambre était magnifique dans le ton des bleus. Il se délecta de sentir enfin l'eau chaude coulé sur sa peau et enlevé petit à petit les traces de fatigues qui subsistaient. Il en ressortit enfin complètement détendu et alla se changer. Quand il ouvrit son placard il fut subjugué par la tonne de vêtement qui si trouvait.

Il décida de mettre un boxer noir, un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur et un teeshirt noir avec des écritures argenté et doré le tout surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir.

Il était hors de questions qu'il porte une robe de sorcier il détestait ca.

Il se fit aussi pousser ses cheveux noirs jusqu'au milieu du dos pour ne pas trop ressembler à son père et se mit du crayon noir aux yeux comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et bien sur son collier, ses bracelets et sa ceinture cloutés.

Il sortit d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au salon ou l'attendait ses grands parents qui restèrent bouche bée devant la beauté de Eden habillé comme ça. On aurait dit un ange sortit de nul part. Son coté androgyne le mettait énormément en valeur et ses habits noirs contrastaient d'une façon magnifique avec sa peau blanche.

-Merci Papy. Les fringues que tu m'as achetées sont super !

-De rien, ça te va très bien.

-Allez les hommes allons y, c'est l'heure du repas et on va finir par être en retard.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans un silence paisible jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle.

-Prêt ? lui demanda son grand père.

-Non pas vraiment mais allons-y.

Albus ouvrit les portes en grand les laissant passer tous les trois, tout le monde se retourna vers eux et…


End file.
